Galvanic Mechamorph (Classic)
Galvanic Mechamorphs are an alien species accidentally created by the Galvans. They are black with robot-like lines on them, the color of which is varying(In Ben 10,000, a white Galvanic Mechamorph can be seen in a crowd near the beginning. In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, multiple white Mechamorphs are seen on Incarcecon). They have one central "eye" on their head, which glows when speaking. Galvanic Mechamorph Galvanic Mechomorph (a portmanteau of the words, mecho-'' meaning machine and ''-morph meaning form or transform) are an extraterrestrial species of bio-mechanical nanite constructs from the formerly uninhabited moon Galvan B. Originally an uninhabited moon orbiting Galvan Prime, Galvan B was accidentally brought to life by an environmental disaster. Galvan scientists mining the resource-rich world for its raw materials misused an experimental self-replicating nanotechnology, which bonded with the moon's minerals and imbued the fertile ground with sentient consciousness. Though Galvan B seems to have reverted to its natural state, subtle surface ripples and the occasional metallic glint say otherwise. Any alien presence on the moon is sure to be consumed and quickly disappears. It didn’t take long before this new form of sentient life joint the galaxy community and meet their creators. The Galvan where surprised that their failed experiment on Galvan B has result into life, as parents of these new lifeforms they decided named this species; Galvanic Mechomorphs Likely after their star system and what their made of. Galvanic Mechomorphs are a unique species made up of nanotechnology from the moon Galvan B. They are the result of environmental engineering gone awry. These amorphous bio-mechanical beings are living machines with liquid metallic skin made out of trillions of microscopic nanorobots and complex systems of self-forming organic circuits. Powers and Abilities Galvanic Mechamorphs can shoot an incredibly powerful green plasma ray from their central eye produced by biochemical processes inside their bodies. They can also merge with technology, "upgrading" it to super-advanced nanotechnology. When a device is possessed by a Mechamorph, it takes on the appearance of the species' skin - a black body with green markings - resembling a computer motherboard. Notable Galavanic Mechamorphs *Upgrade *Ship (created from Baz-el's body) *Baz-el Trivia * The Galvanic Mechamorph race is similar to the Technarchy race in the Marvel Universe. * A Galvanic Mechamorph was briefly seen in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix on Incarcecon, revealed in the special pop up version to be a maintenance worker. Gallery 7783876_0_8bit9999_lge_v1_m56577569830498751.jpg P2151063.jpg draft_lens8018371module68014481photo_1257939491ben10ship.jpg Shiponjulie.jpg Julie1.jpg Julie2.jpg Ship Julie.jpg Ship2.jpg Ship.jpg Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|Upgrade Upgrade.jpg|Cartoon Network description of Upgrade Upgrade img2.jpg|Ben after trasforming Omnitrix showing Upgrade.JPG|Upgrade's icon Laptop.jpg|Fused with Gwen's laptop Upgrade meld with new technology.jpg|Fused with a helicopter Upgrade using robo sumos to enhance lazor.jpg|Fused with a Robo-Sumo Upgrade2.png|Upgrade Merging with Joey/Rojo in the Episode The Alliance. Upgrade3.png|Upgrade Is UnMerging With a Train to try and Catch a Crook Who stole the RustBucket. EP17-165.JPG|Max as Upgrade EP06-105.JPG|Fatigue Upgrade EP06-98.JPG|Angry Upgrade Upgrade_Submarine.png|Fused with a submarine Ship3.jpg|Ship as a spaceship Julie-and-Ship-ben-10-alien-force-9052404-605-476.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Alien species Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Sapient Beings Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup